


Sickness, Health & Injury

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Dates [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Dates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037
Kudos: 34





	Sickness, Health & Injury

Date night was always a hard thing to schedule with the four of you. There were so many things you had to factor in before you could plan a date night. Meetings, missions, training sessions, the odd PR job you had to do were some of the more common reasons as to why it was so hard t make a date night. But sometimes, it was the more unexpected, the more unplanned reasons as to why date night didn’t happen.  
Sometimes it was injury and sickness to prevented you all from attending date night. But who needs date night, when you have three loving partners to be with you and stay with you during your times of need?

“It’s just a broken leg.” Bucky complained, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like I’ve lost another limb.”  
“But what if you need something?” Steve asked the man, hands on his hips.  
“What could I need? You’ll only be gone a couple hours; you think I’m going decide to bake a cake while you’re gone?” Bucky snorted to your amusement.  
Tonight, the four of you were supposed to go out for a date the only problem was Bucky couldn’t come. He’d broken his leg the day before in a training with Sam gone wrong accident. Bruce had said he would he fine in six weeks, maybe less with his accelerated healing, but until then Bucky would be stuck in that heavy cast and with his crutches.  
Despite not being able to come out tonight he still wanted the three of you to go out. You’d all been planning tonight for weeks and he saw no point in the three of you missing out on tonight just because he broke his leg.  
“Steve, please. I’m not going to do anything risky. I’ll just order in and watch some movies, but you three are going out. None of you have gone out in months and you’re not losing this reservation. So, get dressed and go have fun.” Bucky told him, staring at the blonde. The two stared at each other neither of them willing to back down causing you and Nat to roll your eyes.  
This happened so often at this point it, neither of you were that surprised. You and Natasha started getting ready for the date, knowing full well, that Bucky was going to win. He always did because Steve hated arguing with any of you.  
“Okay fine.” Steve sighed, turning away from Bucky and towards the two of you who were mostly ready to go. “You two already knew he was going to win.” Steve stated, shaking his head slightly.  
“Stevie, going into that even you knew he was going to win.” You told the man as Natasha helped zip your dress up.  
“Go get dressed punk.” Bucky said with a smug grin. Steve sighed and moved into the closet as you and Natasha finished getting dressed. “You look gorgeous girls.” Bucky said sincerely.  
“Thank you, James.” Natasha said, moving over to the bed and kissing the man.  
“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay tonight?” You double checked, sitting next to him on the bed.  
“I’m sure sweet cheeks.” He said, leaning over to kiss you on the cheek. “I’ll probably just end up sleeping, Bruce has me on some pretty strong painkillers.” He added with a little smirk.  
“Well if we want to make it to dinner Steve better hurry up.” Natasha told the two of you before moving into the closet. “Steven move ass, let’s go.” She said, pulling the blonde out of the walk in.  
“We’ll be back soon.” You promised, kissing Bucky. “Call if you need anything, love you.” You called, as Natasha grabbed your hand and started pulling you along too.  
“Love you, have fun.” Bucky called, the three of you called back your love and with that you were gone for the night.  
Okay, an hour and a half. Despite this restaurant being reviewed as one of the best in the city it certainly wasn’t. The food tasted like cardboard, the female waitress spent the whole time pushing her breasts out at Steve and the waiter spent the whole night staring at both Nat’s and your breasts. You couldn’t stand to be there any longer, so you left after the entrée and picked up a pizza on your way home.  
“Buck, we’re back.” Steve called, taking the pizza into the kitchen as you and Nat took off your heels.  
“Despite the fact I wanted to murder the little shit, I get why he was staring.” Natasha said, pushing you against the wall and teasingly kissing your shoulder. “You looked amazing tonight darling.”  
“So, do you.” You murmured, running your fingers down her sides.  
“Buck what the hell!?” Steve’s angry voice startled you both. Sharing a look, the two of you quickly moved into the bedroom to see an angry Steve glaring at a guilty looking Bucky who was standing on a chair.  
“Do you want me to explain or no?” Bucky asked in a meek voice.  
Steve shook his head slightly before moving over and helping Bucky off the chair. “Not really.” He sighed exasperatedly. Steve helped Bucky back to bed and you grabbed the pizza from the kitchen. The three of you spent the rest of date night in bed sharing a large meat lover, much better than that stuffy restaurant.

“Steve if you brew another cup of that foul tea, I’m going to throw up on you.” Natasha snapped, before throwing up again. You were in the bathroom with her holding her hair back as you had been all night. She’d been ill most of the night before and it had only gotten worse as the day went on.  
“Maybe it was the chicken we had last night.” You suggested, rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
“No, if it were that you’d be throwing up too.” Bucky pointed out, coming into the bathroom. “It was probably the vodka she had when her stomach first started hurting.”  
“That’s a real Russian remedy.” Natasha groaned, resting her head in her hand. “It’s most likely the foul tea Steve’s been brewing.”  
“Wanda told me it would help clear the toxins out of you.” Steve defended himself, standing by the doorway.  
“Oh, it’s clearing something out.” Natasha snarked before throwing up again.  
“I called the paintball place.” Bucky told the two of you over Natasha throwing up. “They said they’ll be glad to take us next week.”  
“Next week what are you talking about?” Natasha asked, being done for now. “We’re going paintballing tonight.”  
“Honey, you’re far too sick to be going anywhere but bed right now.” Steve told her with a small frown.  
“I’m fine, Stevie. I feel great, better than great. In fact, I think the tea did the trick.” Natasha said, attempting to stand up only to fall back down. “I take that back I want to be dead.” She groaned.  
“Come on Tash.” You said, helping her stand. “Let’s get you back to bed.” Slowly you helped Natasha walk back to bed. She laid down on the top of the covers and immediately rolled onto her side.  
“You three should have still gone out.” Natasha murmured as Bucky came in with the bucket. “I would’ve been fine on my own.”  
“No chance, doll.” Steve said, standing next to you. “You’re far to sick to be left home alone.”  
“What if you choked on your own vomit while we were gone?” Bucky asked, sitting on the end of the bed.  
“Buck, what the hell?” You asked the man, wrinkling your nose in disgust. “Why would you ask that?”  
“Well what if she did? It’s a thing that happens.” He defended himself. “Ask Steve he almost did back in the 30’s.”  
“Don’t remind me.” Steve grumbled, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close.  
“Can we not talk about vomit?” Natasha begged. “I already want to be dead.”  
“Sorry honey.” You said, looking at her sympathetically. You took a seat next to Bucky at the end of the bed and patted her ankle.  
“I’ll get you some ginger ale to settle your stomach.” Steve told the red head before leaving the room. Natasha groaned and curled into a ball.  
“He’s trying to poison me.” She complained.  
“He’s not trying to poison you.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. “He’s trying to help, I promise.”  
“Poison, help, he could be doing both.” You teased. “If you’re asleep before he gets back you won’t have to drink anything.” You said to Natasha, who was already drifting. Natasha didn’t say anything just closed her eyes.  
Steve came back in and smiled as he saw Natasha was asleep. He set the drink on the dresser and gestured for you both to follow him.  
The three of you sat in the living room and watched a movie as Natasha slept peacefully in the next room.

“Ugh, my head hurts.” You groaned, hiding your face in your hands. “Bucky turn the sun off.”  
“Sweet cheeks, I can’t turn the sun off.” Bucky sighed, standing from the bed. “But I can do this.” He said. “Open your eyes, sweetheart.”  
Slowly you moved your hands away from your face and let out a sigh of relief as you noticed the curtains had been closed tightly and the light ad been turned off.  
“Thank you, Buck.” You whispered, turning onto your side. The two of you had been in a training session with Sam, everything had been going perfectly fine until Sam knocked you into the wall and you hit your head. You hit it hard. Bruce had checked you and said it was just a minor concussion.  
But the symptoms hit you hard. You could barely stand let alone walk, your head was pounding, and any amount of light or noise made you want to cry. Natasha and Steve were out for the day, setting up for tonight’s date, but Bucky had really stepped up and tried to help you.  
“Anything for you sweet cheeks.” Bucky whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss on your cheek. “Now sit up.” He told you, shifting you into a sitting position. “You can’t go to sleep.”  
“But I’m so tired.” You whined, leaning your head into your hands.  
“I know sweetheart.” Bucky said sympathetically, sitting next to you and resting your head on his shoulder. “But you can’t yet.”  
You and Bucky sat together in a comforting silence with Bucky running his fingers gently through your hair and you absentmindedly drawing shapes on his arm.  
“Are you two ready?” Steve called as the elevator dinged. You whimpered at the loud noise and buried your head further into Bucky’s shoulder.  
“Steve, lower it.” Bucky snapped, before adding to you softly. “Sorry sweetheart.”  
“Hey, what happened in here?” Steve asked quietly. You still hadn’t lifted your head off Bucky’s shoulder, but you knew he was standing in the doorway with Natasha probably not far behind him.  
“Wilson threw her into a wall during training.” Bucky explained, rubbing soothing circles on your back. “Banner says she’s got a concussion.”  
“Oh, dragotsennyy.” Natasha cooed, her footsteps coming closer. “How are you feeling?” She asked, the bed dipping as she sat next to you.  
“Like shit.” You whispered, lifting your head slightly to look at your girlfriend. “Bucky won’t let me sleep.” You complained.  
“You’re not supposed to sleep.” Steve said, moving over to the bed. “You have to stay awake kitten.” He added, leaning down to kiss your forehead.  
You let out a sigh, a mix between content and annoyance, before looking up at the man and your other two partners.  
“Give me a couple minutes and I’ll be ready to go out.” You said quietly and attempted to stand, only to be pushed back down by three sets of hands.  
“Oh no.” Natasha scolded. “You’re not going anywhere; you have a concussion.”  
“But it’s date night.” You protested. “And we’ve been planning this for weeks.”  
“We can do it some other day.” Steve said, sitting next to Natasha. “You have a concussion Y/N, you need rest and to relax.”  
“I’ll go make some coffee.” Bucky said, standing from the bed. “Be back in a minute.”  
As Bucky left the room Steve and Natasha shifted on the bed so Natasha took Bucky’s place and Steve shuffled closer.  
“I love you all, you know that right?” You murmured, laying your head on Natasha’s shoulder.  
“We know.” Natasha assured, leaning down and kissing your forehead. “And we love you.” Steve uttered his agreeance and the three of you sat together until Bucky came back with a tray of coffees, and three became four.

“You two are mean.” Steve groaned, pouting at you and Bucky as you both continued laughing. “Stop laughing at me.”  
“But honey, it’s kind of funny.” You giggled as Steve’s pout grew larger.  
“What are you two laughing at?” Natasha asked, standing in the doorway with a smile as she looked at the three of you. The three of you must have looked a sight, Steve had a large pout and a red nose, Bucky and you both red faced from laughing so hard.  
“Stevie.” Bucky chuckled, pulling you into his side. “He can’t go outside.”  
“Fans mobbing you again, Steve?” Natasha asked, smirking at the blonde.  
“No.” He grumbled, not looking at the woman. “Turns out the serum only got rid of most of my illnesses. I’ve got hay fever.”  
“He took one step outside before and it was instant. Sneezing, red nose, watery eyes. It was really funny.” You giggled, smiling at the red head.  
“It wasn’t.” Steve denied. “It’s irritating, I thought the serum was supposed to stop me getting sick.” He whined.  
“Everyone gets hay fever, Steve.” Bucky said with a small smile.  
“I’m not supposed to.” Steve said, shaking his head. “This sucks.”  
“Not to make you feel any worse,” Natasha started. “But if you can’t go outside without becoming a snotty mess, how are you going to come on the date?”  
“You’re going to have to leave me behind.” Steve sighed after thinking for a couple of minutes. “If I’m having an allergic reaction the whole time, I’m not going to be much fun on our date.”  
“I can fix this.” You said, jumping up from the bed. “You three stay in here until I come back for you.” You told the three, kissing each of them before going to the door. “Oh, and, no peeking.” You added before shutting the door.  
Moving around your floor quickly, you hastily grabbed what you needed. Throwing a blanket onto the floor near the window, you set an array of pillows on the blanket as well as the surrounding floor and grabbed a selection of food and drink from the kitchen.  
After twenty minutes of setting up, you decided you were done and went back to the bedroom.  
“Okay you three. You can come out now.” You told them, opening the door. Your partners moved to follow you as you started to explain. “Since Stevie can’t go outside without sneezing his brain out, I figured we could bring the outside to him.”  
“This is fantastic, kitten.” Steve said, pulling you in by the waist to kiss you. “Thank you.”  
The four of you sat down to your make shift picnic and enjoyed the lovely date with no sneezing, no injuries and no sickness. 

Though your plans could sometimes fall through, you all managed to find a way to either fix it or just enjoy the time the three of you had together.


End file.
